The Chosen One
The Chosen One (AKA formerly Jerry the Victim) is a virus stick figure who was programmed by Googolplex and was given a personality, and was also honored as the 60th member of the Satanist Empire. He has a friendly rivalry with Snoof from Mixels, who also identifies as "The Chosen One" and refuses to not call himself that. Personality Originally Victim, The Chosen One (real name victim.swf) was brash, arrogant, and very hostile. He is also excited to go to war or hack people, but he started to change after his former friend, The Dark Lord was going way too far with attacking their creator, Alan Becker. Biography The Chosen One originated as in 2006 as "Victim", which was a very long time ago before 5008, which is the year where the Satanist Empire originates. He was drawn by an animator, but then he started hacking his computer. The Chosen One has fought him three times, but then he escaped his computer and wrecked havoc on the internet for 8 long years. He discovered the Satanist Empire in 5009, and was led to it by Googolplex as he offered him to join, and he concurred to join, and he was honored as their 60th member before it got destroyed by a random somebody. The Chosen One has a brother who is an orange stick figure known as "The Second Coming" and gained a bit more abilities. Despite being less powerful, The Second Coming redeemed himself sooner due to his ability to communicate. He's destroyed websites multiple times, such as YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, DeviantArt, Instagram, and even 4chan. However, the most notable ones were Yahoo!, Newgrounds and Stick Page. Also of note is that the latter three were documented by Protegent's grandfather, Protegent Gupta II. Abilities (Gained chronologically) Overtime, The Chosen One/The Second Coming has gained abilities over the years. One thing to note that it involves fire, so this does mean he's an elemental. He can do any of these abilities both on the computer and in real life. * Creates fire magic right in front of the enemy. * Can shoot lasers out of his eyes. * Has the ability to breathe fire. * Able to crush the ground/create an earthquake. * Gains the ability to hack accounts and vandalize them. * Gains the ability to get into phones. * Gains the ability to create things by drawing them. After he enters NASA's mainframes * Launch missiles from nearly anywhere * Drop Rods From God * Organize space programs * Hack nearly anything After entering Google's servers * Can create independent or dependent entities (artificial DeepMind evolution) * Gains intellect (Google Search) * Can produce localized reality warps (DeepDream) Trivia * He is the only virus who is an undefeatable currently. Some near-Undefeatables are viruses, or can spread viruses, but he is the only truly undefeatable virus. * All your internet are belong to him. * Before destruction, he and Grand Dad were the only members of the fallen Satanist Empire that were viruses or bootlegs. ** By an extent, they were the only hackers alongside the founder, Googolplex. * At some point, he betrayed The Dark Lord after the latter's development of a virus designed to decimate the stick figure population of the Internet. In fact, at some point, this virus was released into Alan Becker's PC, where it nearly killed The Second Coming and the stick figures from [sticksfight.com Stick Figures Fighting] before The Chosen One destroyed it. Category:C [[Category:Guys Category:Guys with quotes Category:Evil Category:Satanists Category:Villains Category:Scary Category:Computer Viruses Category:Stickmen Category:Nightmares Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Complete Nightmares Category:Characters involved with This is Bob Category:Characters Category:People Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:Killers Category:Jerks Category:Monsters Category:Idiots Category:Creeps Category:Freaks Category:Hobos Category:Losers Category:Berserkers Category:Complete Jerks Category:Complete Monsters Category:Complete Idiots Category:Complete Creeps Category:Complete Freaks Category:Complete Hobos Category:Complete Losers Category:Complete Berserkers Category:Hackers Category:Guys that will make you wanna pee Category:Mentally insane guys Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Computers Category:Computer programs Category:Martial Artists Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Guys on 4chan Category:True Berserkers Category:Super powerful Category:Psychos Category:Members of the Satanist Empire Category:Undefeatable Category:Emperors Category:Unrank over 1,000,000 Category:Unrank over 1,000,000,000,000 [